Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Alternant Reality
by Pyromania Famiglia
Summary: Tsukiko 'was' a no-good who was always bullied and put down. One day Hitman Reborn came to tell her she was the next boss of the mafia Famiglia Vongola. Tsukiko ends up facing MANY challenges with the help of her friends and Family. I will not follow the story-line all the way. There will be some OC's. Characters: Almost all from KHR some of my own OC's. Yes... Tsuki is girl Tsuna!
1. Tenth WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! This is purely fan created!

* * *

"Tsuki, wake up Tsuki!" Nana calls up to her daughter. It was 7:34am in the morning and her daughter had still not woken up. "Tsukiii!" Nana calls louder up the stairs and when she hears a thump on the floor after a high pitch screech, she knows her daughter is out of bed.

Humming slightly to herself she slips on her slippers and walks out the front door to fetch the mail. When she opens up the mail slot an envelope falls out and lands in front of her feet. Picking it up she reads the letter and smiles to herself. She heads to the kitchen and places a phone call. After a few minutes she hears a soft reply from the male she had just been talking to.

_"Tsukiko Sawada will be starting a home tutor by tomorrow"_

**~With Tsuki~**

After hearing mom calling me from down the stairs I roll over to cheek the time. It read '_7:34am_'. "Hieeee!" I fall off of my sheets and get wrapped up in my bedding. Once I finally get myself free I climb off the floor and run to my closet, only to trip four more times before I make it.

I rush as I look for a clean uniform and after what seems like ages I finally find one and then hunt for underclothing. Once I have everything I need I rush into the bathroom and take a quick shower before slipping my clothes on and rushing out of my room. Once I head out to leave I trip on thin air and fall down the stair way.

"It-t-t-tch." I rub my head as a lump starts to form near the top. After a minute I remember the time and rush into the kitchen where my mother was just hanging up the phone. She turns smiling at me.

"Good morning Tsuki! You better hurry up or you're going to be late for school, _AGIAN..._" I roll my eyes as she exaggerates the last part and sit down in my seat while shoveling my plate down whole. When I am done I head to leave. "Bye Okāsan!"

My mother wishes me good luck and I head out the door, but before I can pass our front gate her voice stops me dead in my tracks. "Oh yea! Tsuki! Tomorrow you will be starting a home tutor." I turn and look at my mother in shock before shaking it off and running off to school.

I could talk to my mother later about the tutor because I could talk her out of it and avoid somebody else calling me Bake-Tsuki. One thing that was not avoidable was the beating I was going to get from the schools Discipline Committee President, Hibiri Kyoya.

Shuttering at the thought of seeing the cold gaze from Hibiri, I run as fast as I could but I don't make it in time. I arrive at 8:15am, fifteen minute past due time, and run into the back of none other than the person I was dreading.

"Hieee! H-h-Hibari-san!" I stand up only to get smacked in the face from the President's tonfa. I get knocked 5ft from where I _was_ standing and moan in pain as Hibiri 'bites me to death'. After ten to fifteen minutes of pure pain, Hibiri grunts and walks away with a warning.

"Don't ever come to school late, got it herbivore?" I bow in apology and dash to class, not wanting to be harmed by the rest of the committee.

I slide open the class doors and walk into the classroom. I hear snickering from my classmates and feel the pointing fingers and stares as I sit down and pull out my school book. The rest of the day went the same as any normal day for me would.

Between every class I got bullied on and had to run to the nurse's office to bandage myself up. I missed every question thrown at me from the teacher which earned me getting laughed at from the class every time as I sat down. Finally at 12:30 in the afternoon the lunch bell rings and I walk out of the classroom trying to avoid getting my lunched stolen but, to no avail it still was.

* * *

Sighing I walk up the stairs for the third time so I could get to the roof. I knew it was a risk because I could fall a fourth time or run into Hibari but, the view was nice when I did end up alone.

Finally I hit the top of the stairs and open the doors to see a young male with bluish black hair in a baseball uniform already in my spot. I sigh and go sit down as far as I could away from the boy and watch him.

His name was Takeshi Yamamoto and he was the baseball teams shining star. I watch him cling onto his arm and gaps inwardly as I see a wrap around it. Looking into him eyes I see no hope and pain filling them when the boy who he usually was, was always smiling like an idiot and always laughing. Then, he does something that scares me almost to death.

Yamamoto slings his foot over the fence on the edge of the roof and prepares to jump. He takes a deep breath but before he can do anything I screech in horror and feel my legs dragging me over to him. Before I know it I am clinging to his arm holding him onto the building. He turns is head and I see shock in his eyes.

"B-b-Baka-Tsuki?" He stutters my nick name and I grimace before going back to the matter at hand. I muster up my courage and keep holding on to him arm "D-d-don't... Don't Jump Yamamoto! W-w-why? Why commit _suicide_?!"

Still shocked from me even being there all he does is staring at me. I feel my cheeks go red and look down. After a minute he finally speaks. "What is there? What is there for me to stay _living_ for? The baseball god has shunned me by enduring me and making it so I cannot play."

Not looking up I stutter my response but I am not sure he hears me. "Y-your dad... He w-will be devastated." He would just break if you died!" Yamamoto then tells me he will get over it and I feel my blood boil.

"_Suuure! _AS IF! I wouldn't know what it is like to have a dads warmth there 24/7 but you know... the warmth and love I get when my dad is around makes me feel so happy. I _KNOW_ your dad loves you. I see you at the park, in your store, and in your house when you've left the window open and I'm passing by. His eyes are always filled with love. And you know what? You have potential! More than me, _Baka-Tsuki_ could EVER have. Yea your arm was hurt, but you still can look for more in life!"

His eyes fill with shock at my words and even though I feel like crying, I keep talking in hopes to change this boys mind. "You're the one who is loved, adored with fans, who seems to be able to laugh at everything and you are the one who has people who count of him! You're _NOT_ the one who is hated by everybody but your parents! You're strong and not weak while being beat up from everybody. You don't get shunned and called names. Nobody counts on me but _I_ still keep on living! Stop Whining! GROW UP or... or I'll make sure you don't die and then kill myself!"

I gasp inwardly at my words but I keep glaring at the boy. Yamamoto soon comes out of his shock and grabs my hands. He pulls himself over and stands in front of me. I look at my shoes suddenly finding them interesting. I expect him to be mad and yell at me but what he does shocks me.

"Ha-ha, Thanks Baka-Tsuki, oops! I meant to say, Thanks _Tsuki!_" I gasp as he calls me by my name and blush as he laughs. I say nothing as I cannot trust my voice because I may end up crying. I nod and run away from him, falling down the stairs in the process, and I go back to the classroom.

The rest of the day goes un-eventful and I head home not remember my home tutor at all as my mind was full of today's episode. I blush as I remember his laugh and walk through my homes gate. _'He wouldn't fall for me. I'm Baka-Tsuki' _

The rest of that night went by in a blur. I had a normal dinner and took a shower. I got dressed in my Pj's and then sat at my desk trying to do homework. An hour and a half later I am at my desk on my computer playing random games and trying to strike up a conversation with other avatars. By 1:19am I am finally off of my lap-top and sleeping soundlessly in my bed.

* * *

_**"BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP."**_

_"TSUKIII! WAKE UP TSUKI!"_

My eyes snap open as I hear my mother's voice traveling through the house. I look at the cloak and see it is also going off. _'Hmm... I'm__...__ on TIME!'_

I stare at my alarm clock as it reads '_7:10am_'. Stretching I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up I go over to my closet, grab my cloths and take a shower. When I am out I tie my Light-Brunet hair into a braid and then stare into the mirror. I see my reflection and laugh at myself.

I am a 14 year-old Namimori middle schooled with pale skin that danced with purple, black and red. All of my wounds came from bullies and members of the DC. (Discipline Committee). I have wide caramel eyes and pinkish red lips. I wasn't much to look at and I couldn't care less. I knew I was no-good.

After sizing myself up I glance at the clock and it read '_7:27_'. My eyes widening at the time I rush down the stairs only to once again fall. As I hit the bottom step I lift up my head and Screech in surprise.

In front of me was an infant in a black suite and fedora. On the child's fedora was a small green lizard that was currently sleeping. I see the kid smirk and he picks up the lizard and points it at me. Before I can laugh I watch the lizard wake up and change into a small green pistol.

Sitting up I smile at the kid. "Hey kid are you lost? nice toy you have. whats your name? my name is Tsukiko Sawada!" I try to be as friendly as possible so I don't scare the poor boy.

I wait for his answer and suddenly feel a murderous aura surround him at my words. "I am _not_ a kid. My name is Reborn, The Greatest Hitman Reborn and I am not lost. I am here to become the at-home tutor of Tsukiko Sawada, Baka-Tsuki, To become the 10th boss for the top mafia family, the Vongola."

I stare at the kid and burst into laughter. "Y-y-yea kid... s-s-sure... Ha-ha" I keep laughing until a bullet buzzes past my head and I see the kid pointing the gun at the spot on the stairs that now has a small hole. Gulping I feel like shrinking when I relies this kid means business

.

.

.

.

_There was once a sky who found herself hovering over the world like a protective blanket... But, This sky was lonely so... she sot Friends, Family. She looked everywhere and soon became sad when she in fact, found nobody was with her. She kept sad for days until one day the young Rain came to keep her company, washing away her sadness, and lonely thoughts. When this happen, the Sky looked more beautiful, now with the rain my her side._

* * *

**how was the first chapter? Please rate and review. I will try to make the next chapters way longer than this one and much better. This was just beginner's intuition so please pardon grammar, and spelling malfunctions.**

_**Thanks**_


	2. New Friends

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR

(If y'all re-read this and see the name difference... it is because Aria becomes very important later in the book)

Italic word that are under lined _like this_ is Aria speaking

Italic words not underlined _like this_ it Tsuki thinking or talking to Aria

* * *

_"I am not a kid. My name is Reborn, Hitman Reborn and I am not lost. I am here to become the at-home tutor of Tsukiko Sawada, Baka-Tsuki, to become the 10th boss for the top mafia family, the Vongola."_

_I stare at the kid and burst into laughter. "Y-y-yea kid... s-s-sure... Ha-ha" I keep laughing until a bullet buzzes past my head and I see the kid pointing the gun at the spot on the stairs that now was a small hole. Gulping I feel like shrinking when I relies this kid means business_

* * *

**~With Tsuki~**

It's been a week since Reborn came and let me tell you, I was purely shocked. Me, a mafia boss? The person who's always been no-good? I don't know how I ever became a candidate. Today Reborn told me he was going to leave to visit the Ninth in Italy after I left for school.

"You are not to let anybody know got it?" Reborn ran next to me as I made myself hurry to school. It had only been a week but I knew Hibiri wasn't the only one who was going to make me pay if I was late.

Running down the streets at full speed I make it half way to school before I am stopped. I was running when I spotted Kyoko Sasagawa, the class idol, walking ahead of me. We used to be good friends when we were five but after my family moved to Italy for a few years before coming back, she seemed to have forgotten me. I've wanted to be her friend but ever since I can remember I've always been Baka-Tsuki. I'm the no-good cluts who's always bullied, getting bad grades, the laughing stock of the century. Why would the school idol ever want to be my friend again, or at all?

I sigh and slow my pace. It would be best if I didn't confront her. This saves me from embarrassing myself right?

"Tsk-tsk Baka-Tsuki..." I turn to the source to the Reborn holding a gun at my face."_Hieeee!"_ Before I can dodge the bullet Reborn fires and I see a flash before I fall supposedly dead.

_ 'Is this it? I get to die without any really friends and Kyoko not even remembering me? Stupid, so stupid. If only I had asked. Maybe I wouldn't have to regret my useless life. Even if I'm shot-down__' _**(Kat- "Get it? Shot-down.. No? gezz..." | *Anna/Sierra/Hannah/ Zach Face-palm*)  
**

* * *

**~Third Person Point-of-View~**

_** "REBORN!"**_ A young voice echoes through the streets as Tsuki Glows a light orange and does a dozen front flips. Kyoko, unaware of what happened, hears the scream and turns to see Baka-Tsuki running at her with a crazed look in her eyes. Kyoko figures its training because that's how her brother looks when he's training. Turning around she starts to sprint off to school so she is not late. She only gets 10 steps ahead when Tsuki passes her up.

Passing up Kyoko, Tsuki runs ahead looking back. "ARG! I have passed Kyoko! I must TURN AROUND!" The young female jumps at an incredible height and lands on a truck 20ft from where she was. She jumps of and runs around until she spots Kyoko near the front gate talking to her friend Hana. Running in front of the two young teens, Tsukiko confesses her feelings then and there. "KYOKO! Please Be My Friend!"

* * *

**~With Tsuki~**

The Dying Will Mode ends in time for me to see Kyoko run off crying and Hana give me a glare. I look around and see fellow classmen staring and snickering. Becoming aware that I must have yelled the fact I wanted to be Kyoko's friend my cheeks turn red I run into the school building and rush to the female's bathroom. There, I start to cry.

'_What have I done? I've embarrassed Kyoko and myself in front of everybody. Why, why did that have to happen? The last thing I remember is that baby Reborn shooting me. How did I end __up alive let alone in front of the school yelling my feelings?'_

I go over and over in my head on what happened while sitting in a bathroom stall. I keep sobbing my eyes out not even caring about missing classes. I couldn't go back anyways. I was already the most hated laughing stock before this happened and now that I've embarrassed the school idol let alone wanted to be her friend, there was no doubt I would get picked on and hurt even more.

After an hour or two of crying I start to talk to myself to keep me distracted. The reason? So I didn't convince myself to go to class. I stay like with for 2 more hours. Yea people came in and out of the bathroom but I couldn't care. We, me and the entire world, knew I was a stupid no-good freak. It didn't matter.

At the end of the school day I finally leave the bathroom. I walk along the school halls and sub-consciously find myself on the roof. How I ended up there without tripping or hurting myself, I could figure out.

Sighing I close my eyes and remember yesterday. This was the place I stopped Yamamoto from committing suicide. This is the place I come when I feel like dying because I always seem to change my mind and calm down. I walk over to the edge and look down.

'_Maybe… Maybe I was wrong. Maybe death does do something good. If that's the case then, why haven't I jumped before? Why did I stop Yamamoto from jumping? Maybe I didn't want somebody to die before me. Could that be it? Hmm, If that's the __case then. I'll just go ahead and do it…'_

After looking around to see if anybody was around, I sling my leg over the fence separating me from freedom. Once I am over it I look down to see people still on the school grounds. I pick out Yamamoto within the baseball team and Kyoko from the friends she was walking with. I watch as she passes Yamamoto and they start to talk.

I don't know but for some reason I don't jump. I just keep watching as if to see what happens next. I watch as Kyoko's brother comes out and joins together with the two. Then another person leaves and Kyoko calls out to him but I don't hear the name. I guess he Is a newbie because I can't seem to remember ever seeing his face.

He stalks over to them not seeming to care about grouping up and starts to talk to Kyoko. _'M__ust be nice to have friends.__'_ I shake my head at the thought. I don't need to worry about friends because as soon as I jump, I will be free.

I gasp as Hibiri stalks over to the group and 'disciplines' them for crowding and staying on school grounds. I sigh as they start to leave because that means I can finally leave this world, forever…. Or so I thought.

I spread my arms out as if I was about to embrace the sky and fly when Kyoko looks behind her and sees me on the roof. She points up at me to the others and I see them start to run towards the school. _'Like that would help. By the time they get up here I will have already fallen and be… gone.'_

* * *

**~With Kyoko and Company (Kyoko's POV)~**

After I had run away from Baka-Tsuki the rest of the day went by normally, well normally besides the fact Baka-Tsuki was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know what to feel when my old friend had finally come to be friends.

Even though it was so long ago, I can still remember the shy girl who was always clinging to me when one of her bully's came around. She was a true friend. She was kind and shy. Her manners were always at perfection and I sometimes couldn't find out why. She was sweet to everybody, even those who hurt and abused her.

I would be walking to the park with Onii-san when I would spot her cornered trying to talk politely and kindly while trying to convince her pursuers to leave her alone. Then I she would get hurt until she fell un-conscious. One day she moved to Italy with her family and I was so happy that after years of her being gone she had finally come back.

I was so happy yet, we never talked. I never stood up for her. She would always look away from me if somebody was near us. She seemed to be so distant. By the time she had come back I was the school idol and I had so many friends.

As I walk with these friends I spot Yamamoto parting with his Baseball team and I start to talk to him, leaving my group as well. Soon after we get to talking Onii-san comes out and walk over. We start talking when the new kid, Hayato Gokudera, comes out looking as grumpy as he did when he first came into the classroom.

Snickering I call out to him until he reluctantly comes over. Automatically he nicknames my brother turf-top and Yamamoto baseball-freak. In reply to the nickname, Onii-san calls him octopuses-head. Soon we are talking and laughing and just plain out enjoying ourselves. Every once in a while I would look around to see if Baka-Tsuki was around but soon gave up as Hibiri-san comes over and tells us to leave.

Just as we are about to turn the corner of the school gate I look behind me to look at the school and spot somebody on the roof. As I stop to get a good look at the person I recognize the light brunet hair. Gasping I point her out to the others.

"Guys! Somebody is on the school roof and it looks like she's gonna jump! I think it's Baka-Tsuki!" The others turn to where I am pointing and their eyes grow wide. Yamamoto's eyes seem the biggest and behind the shock I see a hint of sadness and anger. WE all start to run to the school and when inside we run into Hibiri-san.

"I thought I told you herbivores to leave. Do you want me to bite-you-to-death?" Hibiri-san turns to us with cold eyes as he pulls out his tonfa's. I go to speak up when Yamamoto beats me to it. "Hibiri-san we have to get through. A student is about to jump off the school building. We think its Baka-Tsuki!" I watch as Hibiri's eyes widen and he turns to leave. We soon follow after sighing in relief for not getting bitten-to-death.

In a matter of minutes we are on the rooftop and I watch as Tsuki turns to us and smiles. She is crying yet she is smiling… why?! I watch her mouth something but I can't hear the words. She turns and holds out her arms while falling to her death. I gasp and scream as I run to the edge of the building just to watch my old friend tumble to the earth.

* * *

**~With Tsuki~**

I decide to wait until they get here though I couldn't tell you why. It takes them around ten minutes and by that time I've started to cry. When I hear the door open I turn slowly to them and look Yamamoto in the eyes and mutter my good-bye.

"_**Good-bye Yamamoto Takeshi. I know I said dying was not the answer but… that doesn't seem the case for me. I have no future. I was hoping to keep living but, unlike you… I have nothing to live for. Please look away. I don't want you to see me like this."**_

Even though I can't tell if he heard me or not I turn back around and spread out my arms to embrace the sky once more. As I start to fall happy thoughts finally cross my mind.

'_I get to be free. Nobody forcing me to be a mafia boss, though I was not sure if I was happy or upset about it. No more be__ing bullied, hurt, and treated as trash. NO more listening to the snickers and whispers about me, Baka-Tsuki. No more feeling like a loser. I can say good-bye to this world. All I will feel is a few seconds up to a few minutes until I slip away. Good-bye Mom, dad, Kyoko, Hibiri (even though I didn't know you much and you kept hurting me), Yamamoto (sorry for basically lying to you), Good-bye everybody. I'm sorry to say but I won't miss this world.'_

As I fall to freedom I feel the cold wind slapping at my face, arms, and legs. No, my life doesn't flash before my eyes like they say it would. Nope all I see is the earth coming up fast and then I close my eyes and when I reopen them I am facing the sky. _'__I must have turned around when I closed my eyes, but how?' _

I smile when I relies Time seems to have slowed down. I watch as Kyoko reaches her arm out to me even though she is on the roof and I am at the fourth floor. (The school is 6 floors tall.) I then see Yamamoto, Ryohei (Kyoko's brother), the new kid, and surprisingly Hibiri rush over to the side as my body reaches halfway to the third floor.

My smile spreads bigger when I see all of their shocked faces. That meant two things. That they were shocked just because I was committing suicide or they were shocked because I was committing suicide and they didn't want to see my go. Reaching out my right hand I wave to them good-bye one last time and time seems to speed back up and I hit the ground with a sickening crash.

* * *

**~With Yamamoto and company (Yamamoto's POV)~**

As we make it onto the roof top I sigh in relief when I see Tsuki still standing, but, that relief doesn't stay for long as she turns to us with tears in her eyes. There wasn't just sadness in those eyes, but also pain and suffering. I could see it, the fact that she felt alone and betrayed.

I go to tell her what she told me on the day I was going to commit suicide but she starts mouthing words I can only barely make out. I try to understand what she is saying because she had her eyes locked with mine so I knew the message was for me.

"_**Good-bye Yamamoto Takeshi. I know I said dying was not the answer but… that doesn't seem the case for me. I have no future. I was hoping to keep living but, unlike you… I have nothing to live for. Please look away. I don't want you to see me like this."**_

I feel tears prick out my eyes and blink them away to see her falling over the edge. I hear Kyoko scream and watch her run to the fence while watching the scene with horror. I run over next to her and watch Tsuki fall. I watch as at first she is falling face forward and then her turn in air and her fall backwards. By this point everybody (even Hibiri) was watching with shock. The Thing that shocked me the most was when her smile grew bigger and her hand reached out and waved a last good-bye.

After she waved good-bye she closes her eyes and I knew what was coming next and, even though I wanted to look away and not here or see a thing I couldn't. I watch as her body hits the ground with a sickening crash that made me gag. I didn't stay watching for long before her blood started to leak out around her and I made myself look away. Next to me Kyoko was sobbing with her brother and Hibiri was pulling out his phone. "Hibiri-san?"

Hibiri ignores me and continues his call. "Yes, hello. I need a medical team stat. A young teen just committed suicide and we need you to come as soon as possible before she truly dies. I can't have a student dying on school property. Bye" I stare at the prefect with shock but soon look away. We need to get to Tsuki, and now.

As I run down the halls my mind races at what the young girl said. It was only about a week about when she told me he didn't want to die, that she was happy with living also and she had something t live for so why? Why did she just jump?

Soon I reach the front doors of the school and I burst through to see crimson blood spreading around a young female who's eyes were closed and who's face had the purest and calmest emotion on it. Walking over to her I kneel next to the body and slightly shake her. "Hey Tsuki, wake up. Don't die on us now. Please, didn't you say you would live as long as you had something to live for?" I shake her once again and feel warmth spread through me as her eyes flutter open, but, those were not the eyes I saw when she begged me not to die.

Those eyes. They were lifeless and hurt. Tsuki was going to die, because he thought she had nothing to live for. I pull her limp body onto my lap and I hold her in a comforting way. I don't know what's come over me to make me do this but all I know is the fact I wanted to protect this girl. The girl who saved me.

After three minute the medical team arrived and pried Tsuki away from me. I was covered in her blood but I couldn't care. I followed them as far as they would let me and then watched as they drove her away in the ambulance.

* * *

**~With Tsuki~**

"_Hey Tsuki… wake up. Don't die on us now…. Please, didn't you say you would live as long as you had something to live for?"_

That voice. Why do I remember that voice? Who's calling out for me? Why won't you let me die person?

Opening my eyes I feel pain shoot through my body and I can tell my body was broken. I wait for my vision to focus as I stare at you young male kneeling over me. It takes me a minute before I remember his name was Yamamoto. I go to say his name but I can't move. Everything starts to blur again and I relies I can't stay awake. The last this I remember before falling back asleep was my resting in Yamamoto's arms and feeling safe.

* * *

**~In Tsuki's Mind~**

'_What is a dream? Why are dreams Special? Why do people have dreams?'_

___'Dreams are what your heart desires the most. The reason they are special Is because each dream _holds an significant meaning to each person, each one different. People have dreams to set a goal in life or to have a reason to keep living even though life may not be the option they want to keep doing,' 

'_Do you have a dream? What makes you keep living on in life?'_

'_Yes, I do have a dream. My dream is what keeps me living. My dream is to one day find a world where nobody has to face the same pain and suffering I have once endured. That's my dream.' _

'_What a nice dream. I couldn't tell you mine. I just died you see, I committed suicide. I died in the arms of somebody who I barely Knew. The only thing I can remember of him was that I saved him from committing the same act I just did. Pathetic, right?'_

'_No, I do not find it pathetic. I find it in a way sad. You lost your dream and ended up dying. If I was more than your imaginary friend, I would be crying. Wait a second, I don't think…. I don't think you are dead yet. Listen. Can you hear it? That feint sound? It sounds like somebody crying for you, and, Something beeping. Who is that crying? What is that other sound? Maybe you should go cheek.'_

'_No! I don't want to go! I like it here with you. Please, do I have to go?'_

'_Yes, good-bye'_

* * *

**~With Tsuki~**

"**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep , Beep , Beep"**

I listen for a few minutes with my eyes closed to the rhythmic sound. It was in a way it was soothing, in another is made me upset. Maybe my imaginary friend was right, and if she was, that meant I didn't end up dying from the suicide act.

MY imaginary friends name was Aria. Ever since I was little Aria has talked and played with me so I did not feel lonely. It wasn't like I had made her. One day I was crying in my room while tending wounds that had been given to me by bullies and I decided t take a short nap. I remember walking int a beautiful meadow and then her appearing. At first I wasn't sure what to think about her but soon she became a big sister to me. A time when I am being bullied it would be like she's taken over me and I wouldn't feel the pain of the beatings.

Opening my eyes I see Anna was indeed correct. I was in a small hospital room with a heart monitor attached to me. Also attached to my arms were IV's. I shudder that the thoughts of needles being inside of me. On my face was an oxygen mask and a few bandages. I soon relies there was an extra weight on my left side and I look down to see my mother sleeping with her head on the bed I was on and her hand in mine. It was so warm and comforting.

I watch her for a minute before calling out to her. "Okāsan… Okāsan, I'm awake." My voice has soft and horse from not speaking. The second I spoke her eyes flutter open and meet with mine. "Tsuki!" My mother tackles me into a hug and I gasp in pain. Letting go of me my mom smiles and holds up a finger to indicate that she will return. I watch as she leaves the room and before I can do anything else a small infant jumps on my bed.

"So you're awake Baka-Tsuki?" I focus on the small infant and relies how it was. "R-r-reborn! W-what are you doing *cough* here?" Eyes shadowed, Reborn sits on the bed and stays quiet for a long time before answering me. "When I heard you jumped off your school building I came back at once. Why did you do it?"

I choose not to answer him and just close my eyes in silence. I half expected him to hit me but when I open my eyes I see he fell asleep leaning against my leg. Smirking my eyes turn to the door as my mother walks in with four people following. As soon as they enter the room, Yamamoto, Kyoko, the new kid and Ryohei come to my side.

"T-t-Tsuki! You're awake!"

"Good to see you're alive after all."

"This is extreme! You're awake! You're alive!"

I stare into the eyes of the people in front of me. Why are they being so nice to me? Where they actually happy I was awake?

* * *

Looking away from them my eyes trail across the room and soon land on a calendar. Eye growing wide I read the date. Today was The second of October, Two weeks after I jumped.

Not believing my eyes I turn to the people watching me with worried eyes. "How long has is been?" Understanding my question Yamamoto smiles. "You've been asleep for two weeks, Tsuki." I jump when I hear my name without Baka- in front of it.

"Did you just call me…"

"Tsuki? Yea, I mean we are friends now…right?" I stare at them with shock for a few minutes and then grin. "Yea. I guess we are friends."

.

.

.

.

_Even with the Rain though... The Sky could not say she was happy. The Rain was also saddened. They both soon became more lonely and began another quest so find a Family, to find Friends. After what seemed like forever they found the brightening Sun who's brilliant and extream rays cast out across the Sky. The rain laughed at his friend, the Sky's reaction. She smiled bigger now that their family had grew and the both welcomed the Sun with open arm. Unknown to the.. Another was soon to come._

* * *

**Ha-ha… okay.. I know that was really twist but just to let you know.. I am trying to twist up the original plot to fit an girls POV. Thanks to my first two reviews from **_**Michelle**_** and **_**Funeral of the Fallen Musician**_**. I couldn't reply to you **_**Michelle **_**So I'm gonna reply here. **  
** (I will be replying to reviews in the end of each chapter from here on out)**

_**MICHELLE~ Hello and Thanks! I know it was short but Anna kept nagging me until I posted like the mother she is… (Anna- "I'm not your fragging mother you A-hole! I'm your friend/ twin… GET IT RIGHT!")… so here is the second chapter.. I hope you like i**_

**Oh yea.. one more thing.. If anybody has questions or opinions they want to voice out... you can either leave a review or private message me... if you just wanna talk you be then just private message me..  
**


	3. AGN Aurthors and Guardians Note

**Authors and Guardians Note**

* * *

**Sierra- **"okay listen up! There is not going to be any strait-forward updating..."

**Zach-** "How in hell does that make since?"

**Kat-** "Zach.. your stupidity is showing... and Sierra... try not to make things sound strange... please keep going"

**Sierra- **"Sure... Anyways! Our poor boss has not been feeling all that great so we will be helping her write. If you notice some changes in the way the story-line is written, we are sorry. Oh and because the document is only saved to one computer... We will be using it to write and that's gonna take a while for the next up-load. Hopefully by then Kat won't be sick... but you never know what fate has in store.

**Zach-** Sierra... As your brother... *insert gagging from Zach and then a shutter from the other guardians*... I know you don't sound like that on a normal basics.. why no language and sass?

**Hannah-** I can answer that... Kat warned sierra that if this was posted with anything that could make us lose viewer.. Kat would personally delete Sierra personal Fan-Fiction account and sever all ties to the website. Kat has "people" as you could say and is more morbid than you could imagine... It scares me at times.

**Kat-** You flatter me... Thank you! *Insert sweat-drop from the others*... well.. like Sierra said... Updating the third chapter will be slow... but worry not because I am hoping that we get it done in a week to a week and a half... depends on how we work.

**Anna- **I've been quiet til now but y'all are getting annoying... I am ending this AGN (Authors and Guardians Note) with one last thing. I recommend y'all to read the book The Truth of the Sky By the author LeoInuyuka. That Is all.

**Link to chapter 1 **

** s/8923947/1/The-Truth-of-the-Sky**


	4. Questions then Respect

**Declaimer: ****Nope... I don't own KHR... **

**~AGN~**

**Sierra- **Okay… how is it that they can fly, jump, and get exploded off of the roof of the school without a broken bone or scratch but… when they want to commit suicide… those things just don't exist in the logic anymore and they can just die?

**Hannah- **That's a good point. I remember in episode 27 of KHR when Reborn jumps from the ground to the roof… it's not jumping down but still... Nobody could've done that…

**Sierra- **That's my point… it's like anime logic defying itself... oh and I here Anna is coming back...

**Hanna- **Really? thank the lords. Kat seems grumpy when Anna's gone... yet _I'm_ the **Rain Guardian. **haha... On the the Third Chappie.

* * *

**~Tsuki's Mind (Third Person POV) ~**

In a large meadow a young girl walked through the trees with a childish grin on her face. The meadow was floored with many different flowers and was surrounded by trees. One fourth of the meadow was taken up by a small lake that shimmered sky blue. The girl walking in the meadow looked around as if trying to find somebody but, unfortunately, nobody was.

Seeing that nobody was around the young female's smile fades as she calls out to the air with a hint of desperation in her tone.

_Aria! Aria! Where did you go! Oh Aria!_

A woman with black hair and blue eyes sighs and walks into the clearing to sooth the young child. She was average height and under her left eye was a flower tattoo. When the child see's the woman she runs over and tackles her into a hug. Once the woman was able to let go, she smiles and bends down slightly so she matches the girl's height.

_Tsuki... I heard you calling me... What is the matter?_

The beaming child shakes her head no and rocks on her feet. She looks at the lady in front of her and her eyes seem you light up brighter.

_Oh no Aria. Nothing happened, well nothing bad that is. Remember when you told me to wake up after jumping from the roof?_

_Yes..._

_Well… I woke up to my mother and she was so happy to see me. WE talked for a minute but then she left the room. When she was gone my Hitman tutor Reborn came in and…_

_Wait… did you say Reborn?_

Tsuki nods her head 'yes' and Aria lets her continue her story. Before she does though, Tsuki notices Aria's discomfort about Reborn.

…_Like I was saying, My Hitman tutor Reborn came after he heard what happened. He wanted to know my reasoning but when I didn't answer, he just fell asleep. A minute or so passed by and my mom came in with everybody but Hibiri. At first I was skeptical on why they were being so nice but in the end… we became friends._

When Tsuki says she made friends Aria smiles wide. She became this little girl's friend because she watched as she was hurt, bullied, and abused in more ways than one. Finally ne day Aria had enough and talked to the girl after she fell asleep. Ever since that day, Tsuki got bullied more, and became less likely to make any friends.

_That is so great Tsuki. I am still a little disappointed in you but I am also proud you made friends. You make me think of my little girl in so many ways._

_You… have a daughter? When did this happen?_

_I cannot tell you just yet my dear… but do not worry…In due time I believe she will help you do something wonderful._

_How are you sure?_

_I am… now… It's time for you to wake up. You mother said she was visiting you today and you need to take your medicine before she arrives._

_Wait! One more thing. Do you know Reborn… cause... I NEED to know… Why is he is cruel and morbid?_

_Ha-ha… I am sorry Tsuki… that's something I can't answer__._

_*sigh*… yea… good bye Aria..._

The young girl walks out of the meadow back into the forest, disappearing from sight. Aria frowns while she watches the girl and sighs when she is gone. Standing up, Aria goes the opposite direction and also disappears from sight.

* * *

**~With Tsuki~**

As my eyes flutter open I am greeted with a blinding light coming from the window. Unlike the window in my room at home, where I had shades and curtains, my hospital room's window only had shades. These shades where worn and let a lot of light through. It was like they weren't even there.

Two days ago I woke up from a two-week long coma after jumping off the school. I can tell Yamamoto is upset at me, and I understand why. I went back on my word and made myself look selfish. He smiles and cheers everybody up but behind the smiles and care free attitude… there is a boy who gets mad when his friends and family get hurt.

Remembering what Aria said I grab the pills and water that was left on my bedside table. I've hated taking pills since I can remember… but everybody seems insistent I take them. Swallowing the gel-like pill I start hacking up a storm and cursing the only person I could at the time. "Damn it Aria. I am _SO_ going to complain t you next time we talk. You get had to tell me to wake up…"

I think back to the conversation in the meadow and remember how Aria was acting weird. She kept going on about things that may-may not happen and she kept avoiding questions. There was one thing though that stuck out above the rest. "… How does Aria know Reborn?"

"_Who_ knows me?" I jump as Reborn leaps onto my bed. _'How much did he hear?' _I narrow my eyes at the Hitman infant, suspicion growing fast. "Reborn! You're here, why?"

Reborn shakes his head at me. "Baka-Tsuki… You can't go asking questions after you're asked one." I gulp, not wanting to answer. Noticing that I won't answer, Reborn grabs Leon as a gun and pints him at me. "Again I ask… who knows me?" I look at him for a second and when I see he's not kidding I avoid making eye contact. "My friend Aria. She has medium sized black hair with blue eyes and under one eye is an orange flower tattoo. She my imaginary friend who I mentioned you to. I'm sorry.. Please don't shoot me!"

* * *

**~With Reborn (Third Person POV)~**

Reborn was shocked, worried, and a little angry when his newest student, Baka-Tsuki, just told him that her friend was the Sky Arcobaleno. Of course his face never showed these emotions, but they were still there.

'_Why is Aria using her power to walk through dreams so she can talk to Baka-Tsuki? Why does Baka-Tsuki talk about Aria in such a fond way? Could it be Aria took a liking to Tsukiko without knowing she's Vongola Decimo?' _

As these thoughts ponder through Reborn's head, Tsuki just stares at him, waiting for something to happen. Reborn soon feels her stares and snaps back to reality, pointing the gun to Tsuki's head.

"HIEEE!" As Tsuki screeches Reborn cocks his gun. "What else do you know about Aria?" He needed to know why. What was going on?

Confused over the question and terrified by the gun aimed at her head, Tsuki starts t stammer everything she knew. "U-um… A-a-Aria Is a young female w-w-with medium b-black hair and blue eyes. Under her l-left eye is an orange flower tattoo. W-when I asked her about t-the t-t-tattoo she told me it was nothing… Nothing I needed to worry about right now. Um.."

Reborn holds up one of his small hands and Tsuki stops immediately. "Tsuki, I don't need to know what she looks like… I need to know about her…" Tsuki shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak but before any words leave her lips, her mother walks in with a vase full of white lilies and a bag of stuff I asked her to bring from home.

"Hello Tsu~ Oh my Reborn your here!" Nana walks over to Reborn and Tsuki smiling widely. She puts the flowers she was holding on the table at the side of Tsuki's bed. Tsuki sighs in relief because Reborn's gun wasn't at her head and the conversation was dropped. Reborn frowns at this aspect but soon starts t talk with Nana and Tsuki about what ever the two females brought up. It was when the nurse told Nana it was time for visitors to leave that Reborn walked out in defeat. He would have hidden himself until everybody left so he could talk with Tsuki but, a hour before hand Tsuki had passed out while speaking with her mother.

* * *

**~With Tsuki (Tsuki's POV)~**

I didn't wake up until noon the next day. As my eyes open I open my eyes I look around the brightly lite room. I smile softly as I remember the great time I had yesterday. My mother, Reborn, and I talked fr what seemed like forever. I don't really remember what time it was before I passed out. I guess my body was tired because I remember trying to say something while keeping my eyes open and then the next thing I know I am here, awake, alone.

Swinging my legs over the side of my bed I grab my crutches and stand up. I couldn't walk for anther few months because I had broken both of my legs. I had also broken my right wrist and a few of my lower ribs.

**(A.N. yea.. she shouldn't be able to walk like this but... It's amazing what people can do.. right?)**

As I steady myself I wince at the pain but ignore it as I make my way to the door. I get halfway before I misplace my crutch and fall. "Ow!" Hearing my scream the nurse who's been taking care of me, Farah... I asked, walks in and gasps at my small figure spread all over the floor. At this point I am spiting put all the swear words I know, and that's a LOT. I look up at the nurse and reach my non-broken hand out for her to help me.

"Thank you Farah!" Farah smiles as she leads me back to the bed, I wasn't in the mood to try leaving again. She goes to leave once I am settled but I grab the apron of her uniform and pull her back. I didn't want to be alone and she was like a big sister in a lot of ways. Understanding why I grabbed her, Fara turns back to me and smiles while putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be right back. I need to get your pain killers and something for us to eat, Its lunch time at the moment and we both need to stay healthy."

I watch as she goes and then sighs. One of the reasons I hatted being alone was because of the silence. When ever I am alone in a room and there is no noise but my breaths, my imagination goes wild. I start to hear things that aren't there and my ears pick up the slightest amount of sound around me.

"Yo! Tsuki!" My head snaps up from my thoughts to see Farah hold cafeteria food with Yamamoto, Kyoko, Gokudera, and Onii-san standing a few inches behind her. I smile and wave. "Guys! What brings you here?" Yamamoto walks over to me with Farah and while she starts to set out the food, Yamamoto sits at the edge of my bed. Kyoko sits in the set next to me. Gokudera and Onii-san just stand.

"haha!...I'm here to visit you of course. Don't want you t get lonely...Ne?" Yamamoto's lips pull into a grin. I go to answer when Farah taps my shoulder, causing me to turn my head in her direction. " Tsukiko... I'm going to leave the food here with your medicine, K? I'll try to eat with you tomorrow." I nod my head in agreement and she leaves. I turn back to Yamamoto smiling.

"Did I ever tell you I'm glad you," I look around the room with the smile still up. "And everybody else came into my life?" I get looks of shocked and confused so I explain. "I've always been no good but, In the past few weeks, I've made so many friends and I don't really feel no-good anymore. Yea, that _Thing_ had to happen...(We all agreed not to talk about my suicide attempt)... But that's what made us relies we support each other in a way..."

"...I mean. You would be dead if I didn't stop you, I would have probably come right after... I wouldn't be the person I am now If Kyoko was never my friend when we where little. Everything that's happened up until now has built us into who were are and has built a path for our friendship... so you see... I am glade I've got y'all."

By the end of my speech everybody...(except Gokudera..Idk what his problem is)... Is smiling. Kyoko puts her hand on my lap and when I turn my head I see tears near the edge of her light orange eyes. "Tsuki, I feel the same way you know. I wouldn't be who I am without you, any of you, I'm glade we are friends to!" She reaches out and hugs my waist causing me to gasp in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She pulls away with a slight pink to her cheeks from embarrassment. I shake my head a laugh, her and Yamamoto joining in. I look at the grumpy Gokudera and I frown at him, then a idea comes to mind. "Oi Gokudera!" He looks at me with confusion written plainly on his face. I wave my hand for him to come over. He stays still for a minute before reluctantly coming over, mumbling may I add.

"Tch... Anything to get away from the loud Turf top." Gokudera winces, well we all do but he was the closest, as Onii-san starts talking loudly.

"What are you EXTREMELY talking about octopus-head?" Gokudera pops a vein at this and starts a argument with Onii-san while Yamamoto tries to calm them and Kyoko giggles while watching.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a octopus-head!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down Gokudera! I'm sure Ryohei meant nothing by it!"

"Shut up base-ball freak!"

I clear my throat and get the attention in the room again. "I do believe I asked for Gokudera to come over here for a reason?" The bickering stops and Gokudera heads over to me. "What do you want Baka?" I smile at him ignoring the name and close my eyes. After a minute I reopen then and point to five different spots on him body.

"One The right leg. Two The waist. Three-Four on both arms. Five chest. That is where you keep some of your weapons. You have five lighters in your mouth and you have a pack of cigarettes in your back pocket.. on the left side." Everybody but Gokudera looks confuse while Gokudera looks astonished and shocked. "H-h-how did you... But nobody has... How?" Narrowing his eyes he pulls out his dynamite and points to me.

"You must be a spy! I honor the Vongola and I cannot let them have a spy for a unknown family as their Heir." He throws the dynamite, forgetting abut the others in the room, and smirks as my eyes widen in shock. Yamamoto laughs it off like a joke while Ryohei and Kyoko look confused. Gokudera looks at me smug and turns to leave when he trips and more dynamite fall, surrounding him. By this point when have only 10 seconds left and I jump out of my bed, ignoring the pain yelling at me from my wounds, and move as quickly as I can and put out the flames on the dynamite.

When I put out the last one I sigh in relief before pain suddenly washes over my and I black out.

* * *

**~With Gokudera (Gokudera's POV)~**

She saved me. I tried to kill her yet, when my bombs fell out and surrounded me, she got out of her bed ignoring her pain and put out my weapons. She let her hands get burnt, let wounds re-open, just to save me and her friends.

When I get up from the floor I hear a 'thump' and see Tsukiko pass out. I run to her and help the base-ball freak move her to the bed. Tsukiko's friend, Kyoko, left the room to get the nurse working in this room. After five minutes the nurse, Farah-san, comes in and starts hooking up a IV. "To numb the pain..." I hear her mumble. I couldn't tell if she was talking to anybody.

Another ten minutes later the two siblings had to go home leaving me and Yamamoto (I like base-ball freak better) alone waiting for Juudaime to wake. I know I will call her Juudaime from now on, because she has caught my respect, and she deserves it for saving my life. It seems like forever and she still doesn't wake. Around noon the nurse comes back I and I ask her why Juudaime wouldn't wake and she gives me a soft smile.

"She won't wake until tomorrow." I stare at her shocked. "What do you mean stupid woman? Why?" The nurse gives a small pout at what I called her but explains. "The medicine... It has a few sleeping pills mixed into it along with the pain killers. She's gonna need the rest anyways." I nod and stand up. "I'll be making my leave... Oi... Base-ball freak!"

The said base-ball freak turns him attention to me. "yea?" I head to the door and speak. "Call me when Juudaime wakes... okay?" I go out the door without waiting a response and walk down the halls. _'That girl is something alright.'_

* * *

**~With Tsuki (Tsuki's POV)~**

I woke up in my bed any my eyes widen in surprise. Not because of where I woke up, but who I woke up to. Yamamoto was sitting next to my bed reading a magazine about sports.

"H-hiee... Yamamoto.. w-what are you doing here?" I had subconsciously pulled the blankets over my body up to my collarbone. Yamamoto looks up from the magazine he was reading and laughs at me. "Ha-ha... Good afternoon! Your finally awake!" I look at the time and it reads _'1:27pm'_

"W-w-what happened?" I look around the room and see Reborn sitting on another chair. "Baka-Tsuki... Your really and idiot aren't you?" Before I can answer he keeps talking. "Gokudera Is known as Hurricane Bomb and is known for his bad attitude and hate towards most people. Yesterday you managed to gain his respect, earning a new subordinate."

I hold up my hands. "Hold the phone Reborn. He is not my subordinate... he's a friend..F-R-I-E-N-D..." A bullet whizzes past my face and I gulp. "Baka-Tsuki, I understands how to say the word friend. Do not get cocky with me.. got it?" I nod my head fast and I hear Yamamoto laughing. "Nice toy kid" Sweat-dropping I let a small smile play on my lips.

.

.

.

.

_Finally... The sky who thought she was alone finally had a family, and not just any family but... A family of Friend. Together these friends worked to watch those who lived below the Sky. They were all happy, content with living together. One day the Rain felt a presents never and reported it to his dearest Sky. She told him not to worry and went out to meet with the unknown presents. It was in fact the Storm. At first glance the Storm did not trust her. All the Sky did was smile and talk to him, after a while she gained the Storms trust and now she is his precious Sky. Together the Rain, San, and Storm lived and protected their great Sky who in turn, protected them.  
_

* * *

**Oh my lollipops! It took forever to finish that! The first part was done by Anna but she had to leave on a trip to visit her mom so we ended putting it off 'cause we didn't know where she was heading with it until she VC me...(Video Called)... and told me what she was trying to do. I took over since I was finally felling much better and I think It took a week to 2 weeks.**

**I've noticed not many people have reviewed... Please do! I don't mind what you think as long as your not rude about it and WE would really like to know what y'all viewers have thought about the book. (Not Trying To Sound Pushy) **

**Okay... that being said.. I am not sure how long it will take to post chapter 4. sorry... I didn't expect my calender to be this full... but no worries... I will still try to post in less then a month but... don't take that as a promise r something.. and don't troll if I don't.. hope yu enjoy this chappie and review...**


	5. Unexpected Surprise (Look at AN!)

**Disclaimer: All rights of KHR go to Akira Amano**

**~ With Tsuki (Tsuki's POV) ~**

-Five Days Later-

'_Today I am going back to school_. '

As I pull my school uniform on I can't help but think about what will happen when I open the classroom doors. I can already their whispers about me being _broken_ and _no-good_.

Looking at myself in the mirror of my room I once again, size myself up. I have my light brunet hair in a half pony-tail, my school uniform fits around my small figure quite nicely, my school bag is hanging limply on my right shoulder, and my caramel eyes are looking at me innocently. I give myself a small smile before I walk out of the bathroom.

I walk back to my room and walk over to my desk to grab the rest of my school books when something, or should I say someone, jumps through my open window. I turn around to see what, who, just came through my window and see a young boy in a cow outfit with thick curly hair styled into a afro.

"Mwahaha! The great Lambo has arrived! Die Reborn!" I watch as Lambo pulls out a pink grenade and throws it at Reborn, who is currently sitting on a small couch which came from nowhere.

Reborn catches the grenade and throws it back at Lambo. The throw was thrown hard enough to knock Lambo out of the room, through the window, and into a tree. Seconds after this happens a small explosion happens and I hear Lambo start to wail. I turn to reborn and try glaring. "Reborn!"

Reborn looks up from his espresso. "What Baka-Tsuki?"

I look at him crazy. "What was that? Who was that?" I point out my window to the smoking tree and wailing child.

"That was Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia." _'Famiglia? That means…_'

"Lambo is part of the Mafia?!" Reborn shakes his head while sipping more of his drink. I go to say something else but my eye catches the time. _'8:14'_

My eyes widen and I rush out my room. I go to the kitchen and grab the toast from my plate then head out. When I shut my front door I pause in shock. Standing at the front gate is Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

"Juudaime/ Tsuki!" I wave my hand weakly and walk up to the gate. "G-guys! What.. What are you doing here?" Yamamoto laughs causing Gokudera to scowl at him before turning to me with a bright smile. "Juudaime, we are here to walk with you to school!"

I smile. "O-okay." We start walking down the street, Yamamoto and Gokudera having a one sided argument about something. I smile at their antics and keep walking until I hear…

"EXTREAM JOGGING!"

"Onii-san! Wait up!"

I turn to see Onii-san Jogging/running up to us with Kyoko trying to keep up behind. I wave at them and Ryohei stops a foot in front of us. "Good morning! I was just jogging to the EXSTREAM!" I sweat-drop while Gokudera argues about how that wasn't jogging and Yamamoto just laughs. When Kyoko catches up she walks next to me and starts talking. "Tsuki-Chan! I'm so glade you're coming to school today!"

I smile and give a curt nod. If it was up to me, I wouldn't ever go to school. I was horrible in all my classes, was constantly bullied, and now I'm gonna be the talk of the school for how-knows-how-long.

"So Tsuki-chan, did you hear about the newest cake shop?" Kyoko starts with a bright smile. Smiling back a I nod. "Yea, I hear they have a lot of my favorites. Yummy!" I close my eyes and imagine the sweat tasting treats. Kyoko just giggles at my reaction. I look behind me to see the boys having another argument then giggle, this causes them to look at me in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, did I do something wrong?" I figure I wasn't suppose to giggle and a small blush of embarrassment plays out on my cheeks. Noticing my discomfort, Gokudera automatically starts to panic. "No, no Juudaime! Y-you did nothing! We... We were just not expecting that!"

I make a 'O' with my mouth then explain. "Well... to tell you the truth, I find your bickering cute and funny. I've only had one friend in my life and the light air seems nice. Its like being surrounded by a bunch of people in your family. The ones you love and cannot replace, and to me that's who you are. You my friends but also my family, the people I can't just easily replace. " As I finish my explanation I smile and watch every body's faces give off a small blush.

"T-Thank-you Judaime!" Gokudera's eyes fill with tears and he breaks into a smile before doing a perfect 90 degree bow. Yamamoto laughs, a nice warm one. Kyoko turns a little more red than the others and looks down, playing with the hem of her uniform. Ryohie still is staring at me with shock.

I take a look at where we are and see we've arrived at the gates of Namimori Middle-school. Hibiri is near us when we arrive and gives us a glare. I see his hand itch towards his weapon only to stop in reconsideration. Giving us one final glare he gives his warning before sulking off. "I'll give a slip since it's your first day back but, if I see you herbivores crowding and late again... I'll bite-you-to-death."

_'We are so lucky! Wait... why is Hibiri acting... in his own way... nice?'_

Apparently I was not the only one with this thought, but, we all kept silent and went to class.

* * *

Like I thought, the second I opened the class-room door the loud talking came to a complete stop, bringing forth a unsettling silence. I shift uncomfortably and this dose not go unnoticed. Yamamoto clamps my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile before taking his set while Gokudera glares and growls at our fellow class-mates. Kyoko just gives me a sympathetic glance before also sitting down.

After a minute or two of standing in front of the silent class with almost all eyes staring at me, I come to one conclusion. _'I HATE being the center of attention.'_ I make my way to my set and sit down. That's when the teacher suddenly clears his throat and tarts to teach. Not understanding anything he says, I stare out the window and watch and Hibiri occasionally passes by on his patrols.

"Tsukiko Sawada! Answer the question on the board!" My attention snaps to the teacher and I scramble to stand up from my set. I stare at the board and relies we're currently on math. I break out into a nervous panic and don't relies Gokudera, who mide you, was giving me the answer. Suddenly, before I can stop it, I spout the first answer that pops up in my head. "Umm... 32?"

The teacher frowns telling me I was wrong again, causing the class to start laughing even though Gokudera was giving many of then death-stares. _'If looks could kill...'_I sigh at the thought while setting back into my seat. Around lunch I slipped out of the class and headed to the rooftop. There I eat my Lunch in silence, That is until I hear the rooftop door open and Kyoko's voice.

"Ah! Tsuki-chan! That where you've been! We've been looking for you!" I turn to see Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko walking towards me. I smiles and turn all the way to them but before I can say anything I see another pink grenade and then reborn, just in time for it to explode!

.

.

.

.

_Soon.. weeks passed and the Sky busied herself with her family and many, many things.. but.. this did not stop her from finding new people for the family, those who are alone, wondering her great territory. This is when the aloft Cloud passed and caught the Sky's attention, but, the Cloud didn't stay long enough for the Sky to know him so she let him be. She considered him family but was never sure about his feelings, but that's because he's the Cloud, and the Clouds not tied down by anything. Along with the Cloud the Lighting appeared. The stuck the Sky with a flashing blow that left her trembling, also putting her family in danger. What was she going to do with the untamed Lighting, she couldn't let him hurt her Family, her Friends..._

* * *

**AN. Okay... so... I know.. this is short... but.. I needed to post and...*cries*.. I'm having a writers block. Sadly I can't have anybody else helping me right now because there's maybe a month to a month & and a half before summer comes to an end. This means everybody going places to visit friends, family, and finish things they've planned for this summer.  
**

**OOO1 I've done a cliff hanger. Sorry if those who've read if have ended up not liking it.. either way.. could you tell me what you've thought about it and maybe some ideas and pointers i could use? I've only gotten feed-back from the first chapter...Thank you for those nice comments again!**

**Again, I...Have...Writers...Block... I'm sorry and I really don't know when I'm gonna update net. Please wait for my next up-date and I hope you enjoy! Oh and i've added some things/ changed things in the previous chapters so you mite want to look... :) **


	6. A Big Bang then Cuddles?

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR... don't you think I would be trying to put my ideas on a manga or anime episode instead of writing a fanfiction? I kidd, I kidd... but seriously... I don't own KHR... none of us do .**

* * *

**A.N. Hey everybody! Long time no see? *cries* We are so sorry for taking so long. School started so we've been working our butts off trying to fit everything together... plus we started a new book. Us Is officially out. So.. If you also like YuGiOh... or just wanna cheek it out.. by all means.. do so! Just leave a review! Also... Kat and Hannah are kinda disappointed at the fact that nobody wants to leave a review. Common! Tell us how you feel about the book so far. Give us a chapter challenge if you want to or just give some Ideas for the future chapters. Please? *insert puppy dog eyes from Tsuna* Okay now... enought chit chat, here is the next chapter!  
**

**-Sierra, Sun Guardian**

* * *

**~Tsukiko's POV~ **

Scanning the rooftop I can't seem to think of anything that could save me and my friends.'_Damn Reborn... I wonder what he did to piss this little kid off.I wish his affairs didn't end up with me being dragged into it.'_ I mentally cursed Reborn and go to give a glare at him but, when I turn around I see a green pistol pointed at me and I hear Reborn say,

"Go Baka-Tsuki, save your friends and stop that grenade with your 'Dying Will'"

**_BANG_**

As the bullet penetrates my skull, regrets spin around in my should-be-shutting-down brain. _'If I had been fast, smart, and able to... I would have sae my friedns from that grenade. If only...'_

"REBORN! Save my friends with my 'Dying Will'!"

* * *

**~Third person POV~ **

"REBORN! Save my friends with my 'Dying Will'!"

All people (other that Reborn) on the roof look at Tsuki in pure shock. Who wouldn't after finding your best friend just in time for fear to cross in their eyes and then them be shot, just to bounce up screaming 'reborn'? **(A.N. I know I would... but since that's never happened, I'll just get back to the story.)**

As a fire spurts onto Tsuki's forehead, Yamamoto & Gokudera stop with Kyoko wondering the same thing. _'What the fuck?_'

**(A.N. Yes... Kyoko is a potty-mouth in her head... :P )**

They watch as she looks us and automatically copy the action in time to see her jump 10ft into the air and catch what looks to be a pink grenade. What was even more shocking for the trio was the fact that Reborn was sitting near the edge of the roof, Tsuki was falling from 10ft in the air, and a cow-child was laughing hysterically while pulling out a second grenade.

Tsuki must have also seen this because after she caught the grande and started to fall, she threw the grenade as fare as she could while sending Reborn a glare. Next she landed putting a dent in the roof, (Hibari will NOT be happy with that), and started to run to the cow-child. She successfully took the grenade from him before he could set it off and the Dying will stopped.

* * *

**~Tsukiko's POV~**

_'One question... WHY DO YOU HATE ME KARMA?!'_

That's all I could think after the DWB affects left. Why? Because, in general I never got much attention in my life until Reborn came up and know, I've got hell left and right. Its just not cool!

The second the flame left my head, I was meet with 4 things. The first was Reborn smirking evilly while shadowing his eye with his fedora. The next was a crying Lambo rubbing his snot on my legs while yelling at me about how he never can get Reborn and then settling for mumbling: "Must...keep...it...in" The third thing was Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Gokudera commenting and questioning me all at once, which turned into a argument.

"Juudiame!/Tsuki!/Tsuki-chan!"

"Juudiame! You were brilliant! I expect nothing less of you!"

"Tsuki! That was so cool! Those toys looked so real!"

"Tsuki-chan! How did you do that! It looked so dangerous!"

"Baseball-Freak! Stupid-Woman! How dare you act friendly with Juudiame?"

"Haa-haa, No worries Gokudera! Tsuki is our friend!"

"Yamamoto-kun is right Gokudera-san." **(A.N. Kyoko isn't _That_ friendly yet with Gokudera... maybe next chapter though...)**

"G-guys..."

"Hi Juudiame?/Tsuki?/Tsuki-chan?"

I mental sweat-dropped when they all stopped yelling to look at me with what I can only describe as...weirdly. Gokudera looked at me like a loyal puppy who just found his owner. Yamamoto looked as if I just told the funniest joke on the earth and... Kyoko looked at me like I was a plush kitten that she was ready to just squish the life out of. '_I would know because last time I was looked at like that, it happened.'_

The last thing I was meet with was the one thing that may have scarred me for life.

A pissed off looking Hibari was standing at the door to the roof, and the second you looked at him, you could tell why. Somebody must have been pranking the Teacher and tried to cover the teacher with ketchup, slim, and what looks to be bird poop. I guess Hibari-san got hit instead, and after bitting the person to death, he came up he to rest.

I remember trying to sniffle giggles and it was pretty easy after he said the next words.

"For crowing, I will bite-you-to-death."

_'Awe shit!... WHY KARMA! WHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!__'_

I could feel my blood drain from my face as I slowly looked around noticing, I could do nothing but accept my fate. Slowly I closed my eyes, waiting for the beating that never came.

* * *

_._

_._

P. R. O. S. E. S. S. I. N. G.

_._

_._

* * *

**~Tsukiko's mind POV~**_'Wait...What?'_

I snap open my eyes and look around. I gasp when I relies I am in my dream world meadow.

_"Why am I here?"_

_"Because you fainted when you saw Hibari appear."_

I do a 180 turn to see Aria Walking up to me with a amused smile on her face. Was she really getting that much entertainment from the hell I call life now? That seems... like something Reborn would enjoy... Speaking of him an her...

_"Aria, whats up with you and Reborn? Can't you answer me?"_

I look at her with my secret weapon, my puppy-dog eyes. I know that almost everybody breaks when I use them, even Aria at times will submit to their power. I smirk evilly when I see her waver but she puts up a hard front meaning one thing.

_"No Tsuki. I cannot tell you. This is something a normal person like you won't be able to understand. Your world and my world are far far to__ different."_

I roll my eyes at the statement. My life? Normal? How many times did she get knock over the head? I think one to many times. She claims she can see whats going on around me so, why can't she see what I've been cursed with?

_"Um Aria, my life is far from 'normal'. in just the past month, I've gotten a spartan tutor who wants me to be a mafia don, I went from being alone and hatted... to now having friends and now I've got a crazy kid from a Famiglia called Bonano... Or was it Bavi? Either way... he keeps trying to 'kill' Reborn even though, we can all tell he will fail."_

Aria's eyes stretch open wide before he closes them. I could tell by the way her lips were turned to a slight frown and the fact that there was a crinkle between her eye-brows, She was worried and/or upset. Possibly both.

_"Tsuki, why didn't you mention the Mafia_ _before?"_

Confused I answer her back. _"I thought you were a imaginary friend, arn't you suppost to know everything that happens in my head and to me?"_

_"Ah... no my dear. I guess now I can tell you though... About my job..."_

My eyes widen and I smile with joy. _"Really?!"_

_"Yes, Really. You see Tsuki, I am the Sky Arcobaleno. That translates into Rainbow from Italian. The Arcobaleno are a group of the 7u strongest of the Mafia. We are also known as the 7 cursed. My grandmother along with the other original 7 (her "guardians so to speak, though most weren't that close) became the Arcobaleno by a curse. It turned them all into infants. Along with that curse, the Sky Arcobaleno had another curse. My mother ended up avoiding the curse, but she had the gift and curse of seeing the future, along with dying a premature death. The same goes for my grandmother except she was to turned into a infant. I now hold the powers of the Sky Arcobaleno._

_"I can see into the future and one night I saw a outline of 7 people along with my daughter and reborn. I couldn't see their faces but I could tell they were a Sky with the elements. The Sky was a child a year or two older than you and her hair glowed auburn because of the fire near the background. The elements were all male except one female who seemed to be a second of a element. I couldn't tell what person belonged to what element. Reborn and my daughter looked grave and they were staring at the fire talking about something though I could barely make out the words. All I know is they were talking about when I die, which will be in 6-7 year from now."  
_

My eyes widen in shock as I take in this new information. Aria... She's gonna die? I know her 'due-date' is not for another few years but, she's become like a second mother, and if not that, a sister. Not daring to interrupt, I let her keep going with her tale.

_"I believe you are the one who will be there, though I am still not sure who much you are and will be put into the mafia. You will get to know my daughter so you must help her on what ever I cannot be there for."... our time is running short. You arm waking up... good-bye for_ _now!"_

I sigh as I begin to be dragged back to the real world, were I was no doubt be up even though I as unconscious.

* * *

**(A.N. I am not sure if Aria's death is accurate with the cannon but I'm going with what will fit the story. In here I'm gonna say that Yuni will have been the Gesso boss & the Sky Arcobaleno for 2 years before the Future arch happens. That means that if Aria dies within 6-7 years... things will add up. I am saying 6-7 years because we still need some time fore the Mukuro arch, the Ring Battle Arch, and the stuff between.)**

* * *

**~Tsuki's POV~**

"Ah, looks, she's waking up!"

"JUUDIAME! I am sorry for letting that bastard beat us up! You may punish me however you see fit!"

"Ma Ma Gokudera-kun, I don't think Tsuki will do that... ha-ha!"

I slowly open my eyes and whisper a low "damn" when I see that I'm not in my meadow. Taking in my surrounding I notice I am in the school Nurses office. I don't see Reborn so I heave a small a sigh of relief on that. Kyoko is holding a still sniffling Lambo and Gokudera is looking Guilty for something while Yamamoto is laughing. Best of all, there is no Hibari.

"Um, what happened?" They look at me in confusion before Lambo pops up.

"Guyahahahaha! Baka-Tsuki fainted when scary man appeared to give us bruises!" everybody but Kyoko sweat-drop on his enthusiasm as he states this. Kyoko just smiles a little forcefully.

"Stupid cow! It's your fault! Don't laugh at Juudiame like that!"

I mentaly start to freak out when Yamamoto laughts and Kyoko nods..._ 'What! Wait, It almost looks as they are agreeing with him...'_ I Try to calm Gokudera but to no avail, he just run of screaming about "... To make me a better Right-hand for my Beloved Juudiame!"

Ignoring whatever Gokudera said before he left, I turn to Lambo and smile, who is now crying because Gokudera: 1. hit him 5 times, 2. It looks like Lambo was feeling guilty for being told its his fault.

"Ne, Lambo-chan, come here!" Lambo looks at me with big watering eyes before jumping out of Kyoko's arms onto my lap. "Lambo... Lambo-sama didn't do it! Stupidera lies!" I nod and play along.

"Of course you didn't do it, Lambo-chan is so awesome! He would never make the scary man come! He is to smart!" Lambo's chest raises at the praise but I'm not done. "But, Lambo-chan did attack my friends. Lambo-chan was not nice and not being nice is not smart. He made Tsuki-sama cause a big noise and hurt Nami-chan's roof! That made scary man come!" Lambo looks ready to cry once again. I smile and hold his body close to mine, like my mother would do when I was hurt or upset, or when we would cuddle.

I let him rest his head against my still growing small chest and I smile. "Ah, but I bet Lambo-chan was brave when the scarey man came. I bet Lambo-chan took the beating like a good boy... right?" I squeeze him waiting for a answer but when I get none, I look down and see he fell asleep.

_'Ahh, he must have been tired for today. I can understand, I'm still tired even though I just woke up.'_

I look around the roof to ask Kyoko to take the sleeping child but notice, I'm alone. They must have left while I was talking to Lambo... '_I wonder why?'_ Yawning once again, I turn to my side with Lambo still against me, and drift asleep. "Don't worry... Lambo-chan... Tskuki-nee is still.. proud...even if.. you weren't."

* * *

**~Kyoko's POV~**

I walk next to Yamamoto as we leave the intermarry. WE both thought it was best to leave the two alone. It really was a touching scene. Tsuki had taken Lambo from my arms and started to talk to them like she had known him for years, like she was his mother or big sister.

_'Is that what it looks like with me and Onii-san?'_ I smile at that though, if it were true. Onii-san loves me oh so much. I know it, and, I truly love him to.

I look at Yamamoto as he begins to talk. "Ah, Kyoko-chan, I've got to go. the final school bell rang earlier, and I have practice! I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I smile and nod. "Sure Yamamoto-kun! It's not worries!."

I wave him good-bye and watch his retreating form. Once I cannot see him, I begin my journey home, fantasizing about cakes and sweet shops.

.

.

.

.

_The next time the Lightning came to terrorize, the Sky was ready. It wasn't like she knew he was going to attack, but was ready in case he did. She was eating lunch with her family when he appeared. He laughed in jealousy and went to harm them. The Rain and Sun jumped in front of the Sky while the Storm tried to lead her to safety. "NO!" she cried. She told them her plan and then walked over to the now confused Lightning. She scolded him and then, when he felt guilty and hatted but the beautiful Sky, she did something to surprise them all. She smiled and hugged the lightning. It was a touching scene and they all knew, even the young and naive Lightning, the Sky had accepted him. Yes, now she had the Rain, Sun, Cloud, and Lightning. The Cloud was always aloof so the Sky could never tell if he was apart of her family, but was sure he was. The sky was happy but. She also had the dear people who befriended her on the earth and taught her things. The Sky wanted to say she was complete but, there was something missing. And, she wanted to find it._

* * *

**A.N. Finally! Done! I can't believe how long that took! I'm sorry I've not been here! At first it was Writers-block abut then School got... UG! I almost didn't pass my grades because of everything I've been trying to juggle. **

**I hope you all are not mad! I think this was well work the wait! I have made it to 2,951 words! How awesome! I have also started a new fanfiction so that's been holding me up but no worries! I will be posting the next chapter ASAP. (As Soon As Possible).**

**I truly love all my readers and would love ya even more if you reviewed! I just want to know what y'all think about the book! okay? So try reveiwing for this chappie!**

**Till next time ! :P**


	7. A Birthday to remember

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN KHR! I Swear! **

**A.N. Hey! I am posting this for Reborn and Tsuna's...(Now Tsuki's) Birthday! I hope you enjoy!**

**Pandadew41: I am glade you like the story! It made me happy to see your review and I hope I see you review again! here is the next chapter of Alternate Reality so I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: A lot of flashbacks, random chapter thrown into the story. at the end there also may be a certain somebody Tsuki has fallen for!**

* * *

**~Tsuki's POV~  
**

It's been 3 weeks since the incident on the roof, and no I don't mean the suicide (We agreed not to talk about it... remember?). After me and Lambo woke up, I had taken him home where my mother welcomed him with open arms. Now Lambo is going to Namimori Elementary, but there is one thing that's been bothering me about it.

Most kids his age befriend people easily but, because Lambo grew up as a Mafioso, he's not what you could call...'normal'. No, Lambo has actually gotten in trouble multiple times for either trying to blow somebody up, threatening the teacher, or running in my class room yelling for me. The last one doesn't just get him into trouble, but me to. I can still remember the first time he did that. He had actually done all three in the same day.

+++ _FLASHBACK _+++

_I had been sitting at my desk trying with no avail to understand Natuzi-sensei. Once again he was trying to explain the laws of PEMDAS but, I couldn't understand! what does 'P' stand for? What is 'Exponents'? Why can't we add before the Multi-pa-la-catin... or what ever you call it?_

'why won't it just end? Come one, just 18 more minutes! Hurry up!'

_I mentally talk to the clock, begging it to say 2:16 when I hear explosions and two peoples names come to mind. Lambo and Gokudera. I look around and see Gokudera look at me with confusion so I know its not him, but would it really be Lambo? I mean, yea he did try blowing me, reborn, and everybody else up only 3 days ago but, now he is in elementary. _

_"Guyahahaha! The Great Lambo has escaped the prison called School and is now here to save Tsuki-nee!" I slam my head HARD against my desk as Lambo's laugh and voice rings in the halls. _

_"What did I do to piss Karma off _this_ bad?" I mumble as I start to count down the seconds until the door slid open. 5...4...3...2..1. BANG! The door opened up right as I finished counting to reveal a 5 year old child with black hair in an Afro and Namimori Elementary's school uniform. Lambo spots me pretty quickly and runs up to me, expecting me to be happy he it there, or proud that he has come to 'save me.'_

_Well, I was not happy at all. "Lambo," I started, trying not to show my anger and embarrassment because everybody is looking at me and I have now unneeded attention on me," Lambo... Why are you not at school?"_

_I could hear the whispers starting as Lambo fidgeted under my gaze, well aware I was not in the best of moods over what he did._

_"Baka-Tsuki has a brother?"  
"I didn't know she had siblings at all!"  
"Did her mom 1-up her dad? Last I hear he hasn't come home for 3 years... that kid is 5."  
"If that was true, then do you think that's why he left, was because he didn't want a no-good daughter and a slut wife?"  
"Shut up moron! Have you not meet Mrs. Sawada? She wouldn't ever do that! To kind and pure! That kid must be adopted!"  
"True, very true!"  
_

_A Vein in my head popped and I was getting pissed over what they were saying but before I could do or say anything, Lambo chose to speak up. "U-um, Tsuki-nee, I came to r-rescue you from school! The M-mean Man for a f-few days ago is here again!"_

_I sigh as he refers to Hibari as 'The Mean man' or 'The scarey man.' I hear gasp and snicker over Hibari's name, but, so I don't do anything that could make regret it latter, I ignore the rest of my class. I smile genitally and look at Lambo softly. _

_"Now now Lambo, as you can see, I am safe. As long as you and me obey school rules, Hibari-san won't hurt us. Right now that only thing hurting my head at the moment is the loud noises you made and stupid math." I see a vein pop on Natuzi-sensei's forehead. I smirk at this but pay attention to the situation at hand. Standing up I scoop Lambo into my arms and smile at my teacher. _

_"Natuzi-sensei, It seems My Otōto* has came to visit me. I will go return him down the street."_

_Apparently he didn't want me to leave to drop off Lambo because of what he said next. "Tsukiko Sawada, if you leave that door, you will fail your life! You must now math!" Lambo takes that as a threat and tries to blow up the teacher while treating him back. "You hurt Tsuki-nee and I will kill you!"_

_Naturally Gokudera felt the need to join in and lets just say, between a loyal puppy Mafiosi and a child who only knows to blow things up... Natuzi-Sensei let me go. He also gave the principle a very hard time until the __principle_ let him quit.

_+++ END OF FLASHBACK_ +++

Sighing at the memory, I look at my calender and see what the date is. 'October 12', hm... so it's 2-3 days till my birthday hu? I guess nobody will celebrate it again this year. Mom always forgets and plans something for the day. I wish birth days were non-existent, that way people like me don't have to feel alone when the day comes around. It's a simple wish right?

I smile soft at my thoughts and finish pulling up my school skirt when Reborn walks into the room without a care in the world. _'Wait, when is Reborn's birthday? Maybe I will ask...'_ And that's just what I do as he jumps on my head and I walk down the stairs.

"Hey Reborn?" I call to him innocently. "Hm? What is it Baka-Tsuki?" I scowl at my nickname but with my question in mind, I leave it alone. "Reborn, I was wondering, when Is your birthday?"

I can feel him rustling around my head a little before he answers in a questioning tone. "It's on the 13th, why the need to know?" I can feel my heart drop at this answer. If I know my mom, she will find out one way or another about his birthday and she will be so busy with the arrangements that, when my birthday comes along, I will be busy cleaning up from a party.

I smile and glance up as I pull on my shoes. "Ano, nothing that big. I figured that if I am not going to have a say in the subject of me becoming a Mafia Boss, then I should try acting a little like one. Even though I am still against the whole idea. And I am sure the boss should know when his or her's subordinates birthdays are. I mean, Kyoko's is on March 04, Mom's is on March 31, Yamamoto's is on April 24. Then Hibari-san's is on May 05, but don't ask how I know that. Lambo's birthday is on May 28, Onii-san is on August 26 an finally, Gokudera's in on September 09.

"I know all of these birthdays but your's. I would like to know when to celebrate somebody's birthday.. ya know?" I stand up and walk out of the door. I can honestly say I was a little upset over the fact that Reborn's birthday was right before mine but hey, I can just make it the best birthday for him ever!

Yamamoto and Gokudera were already waiting outside when I opened the door and walked out. They seemed to be arguing over something and when I say arguing, I mean Gokudera is yelling while Yamamoto is laughing at everything he says.

Sighing I keep walking to them, knowing that either they will keep going while walking behind me or they will stop and talk to me while walking with me. The latter happens as Gokudera sees me halfway through an insult.

"You Stupid Baseball-freak stop thinking your dirty... Juudiame! Your ready for school? Got everything you need? Did you remember lunch?! Don't tell me you did! Juudiame can't starve!"

_'What? What the hell?' _

"G-Gokudera! What? What are you talking... about...?" I trail off and i see Gokudera drag out a 5star restaurant meal and hand it over to me. How can I say now? If I do he'll take it wrong and start crying or yelling over something.

"Ano... Gokudera... T-thank you..." I blush at the fact that a _BOY_ just handed me lunch because he was concerned about me. _'Almost as if it wasn't Boss and subordinate but Girlfriend and Boyfri- NO! don't think about it like that!'_

A hand grabbing my wrist brings me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I look up to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko (when did she get here?), and onii-san (again, when did he get here?) staring at me with concern. It is only then that I feel the throbbing pain to my forehead and relies I was hitting myself. Blushing I look back down, finding my shoes interesting.

"Baka-Tsuki, what ever could be on your mind you cause you to uncontrollably hit yourself?" My jaw drops open at the horror I felt when Reborn talked like that. He sounded like hell was on his side and I was about to face it in ways of 'Tutoring'. Now what am I suppose to do?What am I suppose to say?

"Ah, Reborn, I felt like taking the food would be taking advantage of Gokudera's loyalty... that's all... and I didn't want that!" I ignore Gokudera ("Juudiame!You don't need to worry!") in the back ground and start walking again. I really hate unwanted feelings. All my life The only think I have felt is fear and Love from my mother. I had some caring from Kyoko but that wasn't for long.

_'Now, I have more people caring for me. Every time I am around them, I feel warm and fuzzy, like I belong there. Like I belong with these people. I don't feel fear or hate when I am around them (except for Hibari) and I enjoy it. If it wasn't for Reborn, I wouldn't have gotten any of this. I really appreciate him even though he is trying to force me to become a Mafia boss and keeps laying out traps for me. _

_I've woken up to a 10lb hammer, electrocution shock, bullets. I've had to train with a devil spartan tutor just because he is a sadistic bastard. I've tripped, but my _Friends_, my_ Famiglia_, they've been there to help me up. Trips with Kyoko and Lambo to get Ice cream and cake make me feel like a real teen. Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering over something random is always enjoyable to watch. Even though these moments aren't all the best, I've enjoyed every single one. I feel like I truly have a Family. My mom and I aren't really alone anymore, and that makes me happy...'_

I smile at these thoughts and relies we are at school. I sigh and enter the classroom. Today we have another sub because the school still hasn't found a permanent replacement for Natzui-Sensei.

* * *

The rest of my classes drone on for the day and lunch goes without problem. I am kinda glade that everything stays decently normal. After school I picked Lambo up from school and he walked with us until we got home.

Just like I had thought, Okaa-san had already found out about Reborn's birthday and had circled it with a big yellow sharpie. Sighing I wait for Reborn to jump off my head before I head into the kitchen.

The second I open the door I find that there is piles of food wrapped, baked, and spread all over the table. Okaa-san really out did herself. She always does, and always has, for as long as I can remember...

_+++ FLASHBACK +++ 3rd person POV +++_

_6 year old Tsukiko Sawada was sitting in her bedroom trying to remember what the answer to 2+3=? was. She new her kindergarten teacher miss Hallyan-Sensei went over this same problem during class but, she just couldn't remember it!_

_"Gezz, this not fair! I always have bad grades! I wish Otou-san were here to help..." Sighing the little 5 year old goes back to her work. She knew something big was gonna happen because her Okaa-san was cooking a feast. Just the smell of the gravy, potatoes, chicken (Ex.) made her mouth water. Her mother could be a famous cook for all she knew. Her Otou-san was never home so her Okaa-san must have some type of job!_

_DING! ... DONG!_

_Tsuki stands up from the desk in her bedroom and runs down the stairs to see her mother open the door. She didn't open the door herself because she couldn't look out of the peep-hole and her Okaa-san said not to open doors if she doesn't know who is on the other side._

_A Minute passed after the first doorbell ring when the second one occurred. "Okaa-san!" she called, "Okaa-san, somebody at the door!" Hearing her daughter call for her, Nana came out to see her daughter pouting at the door. "Ah, Tsu-chan, you want to open it this time?"_

_Nodding ferociously in reply, Tsuki waits until her Okaa-san looks through the peep-hole, and the small squeal her mother gave made her more excited to open it up. Once her mother move from the door, Tsukiko runs to the door, grabbing the handle and making it fly open with all the force her small arms could muster._

_"OTOU-SAN!" Tsukiko couldn't believe her eyes when the man she hadn't seen for a year was right in front of her._

_"Tsuki! NANA!" Iemitsu grab his two favorite girls on the earth and brings them into an air-crushing hug. He had finally finished his paperwork for the CEDEF and had gotten permission from Nono to come home for a little while._

_It was a rare occasion indeed for Iemitsu to come home from 'The mine fields'. That was the few times when the Sawada family was whole again and could act as a family. _

_That night was a feast,and so were the other 4 nights until Iemitsu had to leave once again for work. Nana and Tsuki were upset of course but knew that he would return again one day. And, when that happened, there would be more feasts._

_+++ END OF FLASHBACK +++ Tsuki's POV ++_

I sigh at the memory. I love my parents, (well not my Otou-san as much as my Okaa-san.) but they are very... forgetful and a little air headed when it came to things. I look around the kitchen and find Okaa-san humming and stirring what looks to be chocolate pudding.

"Okaa-san," I call out to her, "Okaa-san, why are you cooking so much? Is Otou-san coming home?" I wonder. I know the answer but, I just wanted to make sure. To see if I was wrong. To see if it really was Otou-san or my birthday.

"No silly!" She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "It's Reborn-kun's Birthday tomorrow!" I sigh and smile.

"Ah well then I best be off! I need to work on my homework with Reborn and then buy him a present!" I fake joy before leaving the kitchen that hold my humming, joyful, and spirited mother.

Walking up the stairs I go to my room, tripping on this from here-and-there, and I got 'try' and do my homework. Reborn ends up blowing me up like... 30 times because I either get it wrong or I am in lala land. '_How about 'The Worlds Best Hitman' mug for him?'_

BANG!

"Baka-Tsuki! Pay attention! What has you so focused that you can't even get this simple math problem right?" Reborn's irritation is easily heard by his voice as her snaps me out of my thoughts once again.

I figure it's better to tell the truth. He will probably consider me childish but, I couldn't care. Right now, I feel like Reborn is the only person I can confide in at this moment. My mother will probably act like its just a shopping trip she forgot, Yamamoto will end up worried and upset, Gokudera will act like I just took a bullet in front of his eyes, finally Kyoko and Lambo haven't been my friend long enough to know my birthday. Kyoko may have been my friend in the past but, even then, I had a problem telling others things that bothered me or were forgotten about me.

"Ah Reborn, do you know what the 14th is?" I can see him consider something but when he shakes his head 'no', I sigh. "Reborn, the 14th is a very important day for me. Its my -" I mumble looking down.

* * *

**~Reborn's POV~  
**

"...It's my -" Her what? What could be so important for this child? Is it the day she gets her test grades? No... I jacketed that day for some 'fun' I wanna play on her. What is on that day that I, Reborn, The worlds greatest Hitman, could not know?

"Speak up Baka-Tsuki," I start up frustrated, I see her flinch and wonder if she is already upset over the date, "Mumbling wont get you anywhere with me. The most it will do is make me transform Leon into a gun. Now if it's not important enough for you to speak up then answer problem numbe-"

"It's My BIRTHDAY!" Tsukiko looks up and I see tears in her eyes. _'Wait, her Birthday? How couldn't I have known that unless... Unless Iemitsu covered it up so nobody would know except for Sawada family members...'_

I snap out of my small train off thoughts to see Tsuki wipe her tears and smile. I am starting to hate it and get annoyed when that girl smiles like that. I can tell, it's never ever real. Ever since_ that day_ when something drove her to _jump_, she barely smiles for real anymore. Most of it is fake.

I bet this is one of the reasons though. I had heard Nana was a forgetful woman and once and a while forgot to pick Tsukiko up from home. That's around the time Tsuki's bullying began to get worst. I wonder if that's why Tsuki wanted to... to die. She must've felt alone and forgotten. The only reason the Vongola cares for her existence is the fact that she is the only heir left. She has been bullied, her existence forgotten half of her life, and her mother can't even remember the fact that her daughters birthday is a day after mine.

_'Look at me being all sentimental...'_ I scoff at the though and look back at my Baka student . She must've guessed I couldn't care, because she dropped the subject to try figuring out the next problem..._'Do I care?'_ I can't answer that question and let the subject be for right now. She should learn that not all bosses can get though life easily.

* * *

**~1 3/4 days later... Tsuki's POV~**

_'It's my BIRTHDAY!'_

_Reborn just sat there quietly, like he couldn't care. He must be angry that I interrupted him and yelled at him. Oh god, I just signed my death wish... I look down and begin to work of the next problem, so I don't anger him further. I really shouldn't have said anything. I could have ended up ruining his birthday for all I know. Stupid, Stupid Baka-me!_

Almost 2 days ago, I had told Reborn about my birthday tomorrow and, truthfully, he's not even shown the fact that he knows... Right now I am standing at the end off the table in the kitchen singing Happy Birthday to Reborn. It's 11:42pm so Reborn is almost officially...Well, I don't even know his age. I look up just in time for the last verse to come up in the song. He must feel great, sitting up there about to blow off the candles to the cake.

_'Don't Think like that! Do you want to ruin his party?'_ I smile sadly and hake my head softly. Of course I didn't Even though we have only known each other for 3-4 months, and some of that I was in a coma for, I still think Reborn is 'okay'.

Once the singing is done and the cake is passed around, I head up to my room. The only people present for the party were Bianchi, Reborn, Mom, and Lambo. Bianchi was Reborn's 4th lover who was coincidentally Gokudera's sister. She had shown up a while ago trying to poison me all because she wanted to 'save' Reborn from 'his cursed fate to watch over Vongola Decimo' and the only way to 'save' him was to 'kill the Decimo'.

Truly and honestly, the woman scares me. She doesn't even try half the time to make poisonous food yet I have had to stop her multiple times. Another thing that scares me it the fact that every time Gokudera, you know... the guy with a thousand or more dynamites, see's his sister... he faints. What ever she did to traumatize him that bad, I don't want that to happen to me. Even now she still tries to kill me but I think we are on better terms than before.

Once I am in my room, I grab my white and orange skull hoodie and sneak back down stairs. Things are quiet so I figure everybody is to busy eating cake to talk or do anything else. I open the door after slipping on my shoes and leave.

Where was I heading? I was heading to the one place I knew I could go to celebrate my birthday without questions being asked on why I was there, or anything like that. I was going to TsuyoSushi. The finest sushi restaurant I've ever been to.

It's will take maybe 15-20 minutes before they relies I am gone, so that gives me enough time to pick up a cake, a present, turn off my cell, and get to TsuyoSushi. I buy a strawberry ice cream cake, and a new manga. I'm currently reading -man, and the on i picked up was volume 5.

When I get to TsuyoSushi I see the lights on but, today they are closed. _'Strange, they never close on a Wednesday...'_ Figuring Yamamoto forgot to switch the sign, I crack open the door to peek in...

"SURPRISE!"

I open up the door more to see a banner that says 'Happy Birthday Tsuki!' and everybody smiling at me.

"How? How did you know!?" I can't help but ask. When I say everybody was there, I mean everybody. Yamamoto, Mr. Yamamoto, Kyoko, Onii-san, Gokudera, Mom, Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, and somehow Hibari was convinced to be here.

Reborn jumps up and hits me in the back of the head. "Baka-Tsuki! Do you really think I would let your subordanites left out when you told me when your birthday was?"

I shake my head no. Of course not. This is Reborn we are talking about. I bet he bribed Bianchi and Hibari, guilt tripped Gokudera and Yamamoto, told Lambo there would be cake, asked Mr. Yamamoto to host my birthday party, and told/reminded mom and Kyoko about my birthday.

I look at the clock and it reads 12:02, that means that I am now 15 years old! I truly smile for the first time in a long time and let my friends and family surround me. I get praises, hugs, a kiss on the cheek from my mother, and then I here Reborn say something that gave me chills down my spine.

"Time to party, Vongola Style."

* * *

When Reborn said Vongola Style, he meant horror hidden into part games. I ended up being whacked, tripped, a cake smashed into my face, I had to pick who had the best talent, play Truth OR Dare, and end the part off exchanging gifts. Me and Reborn both got our gifts at the same time so many things did get mixed up in the proses.

Reborn the little bastard gave me a condom for my birthday present and I was very tempted to smash him mug but thought better of it. Better be on his good side considering the fact I never did end up finishing my math homework.

Laying on my bed I smile and close my eyes. Before I fall Asleep I catch one last glimpse of Reborn and smile. If it weren't or him, I guess I would have ended up celebrating my birthday alone once again this year. I guess, the truth is... He really is not a bad person after all...

With that last thought, I fall asleep, knowing that I have friends and family who are finally here to care for me, and try hard to show that they really do.

.

.

.

.

_Time passed for a while with no worries once the Lightning was welcomed with open arms All was peaceful until the day the Sky was Created started to come. The Sky thought what since nobody knew, nobody would care. Oh how wrong she was. Day or two before her creation day was around, she told a human about her problem and her ended u telling the Sky's other human friends, and her Elements. Together thy devised a plan and when the Sky's creation day came, they surprised her and celebrated it. They showed their precious Sky that they cared. The Sky was so happy to know she was not alone and was cared for._

* * *

**A.N. Hey people! I know it may sound a little rushed near the end but just know I was trying to hurry so I could get this turned in on the 13th or the 14th. It currently it the 14th so I made my mental dead-line... YAY! Not only that but I got 4,611 words on here when I only wanted 3,000-4,000! **

**I hope you enjoy this! I can't believe I got this done so soon after the last chapter was finished! Just like I said at the end of the last chapter... Review and tell me what you think!**

**See you later!...Bye-bee!**


End file.
